


Old Days

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ and Emily reflect about what used to be.





	Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CM or the characters.

JJ hadn't had much time to talk to Emily on a personal level lately, which was uncommon for them. “How are things going?”

Emily shrugs, “Good I guess. I'm glad to be back, but everything's so different.” 

“I know what you mean. It's not the same without Hotch or Morgan. Reid’s barely been around too. There's a lot of change around here.” JJ agrees.

Emily laughs, “No kidding. It's better though right? I mean even though we’re not together we’re all happier than we were.”

“I think your right.” JJ was glad that her friend was back. This was their happy place.


End file.
